


Jarvis greets Tony in IM1

by delorita



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Jarvis greets Tony in IM1

tsssss this cut scene...it makes me think way way too wicked things...

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000gfbqe/)

Sorry the wall isn't clickable. Here is the original link http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/115234/115234_original.jpg


End file.
